This invention relates to a flat panel display unit and to picture displaying by the use thereof, in particular, to picture displaying by means of a plurality of flat panel display units.
For displaying different pictures with a plurality of liquid crystal display units, it is necessary to provide the same number of signal sources as the liquid crystal display units. For instance, the same number of graphic boards, each of which has a picture signal output, as the liquid crystal display units is used as the signal sources. Alternatively, a graphic board having the same number of picture signal outputs as the liquid crystal display units is used as the signal sources.
Moreover, there is a liquid crystal display unit that a liquid crystal display panel thereof can display two different pictures at a time by dividing a screen. The liquid crystal display unit has also two image signal sources. Such a display unit is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 9-62230.
On the other hand, it is known that a liquid crystal display unit has two pairs of drivers to drive a liquid crystal panel and to display a picture. The liquid crystal display unit simultaneously scans two areas of the liquid crystal panel. Therefore, the liquid crystal display unit needs two signal sources. Such a display unit is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 5-80714.
At any rate, the liquid crystal display unit needs the same number of signal sources as pictures which would be displayed. That is, it is currently impossible that one of two liquid crystal display units displays an upper/left half of a picture according to a picture signal while the other displays a lower/right half of the picture according to the same picture signal. Furthermore, it is currently impossible that one of two liquid crystal display units displays a picture according to a picture signal while the other displays another picture according to the same picture signal. This is true of the liquid crystal display unit which has liquid crystal display panel divided into two areas.